LONG KISS GOODBYE
by Austine Sophie
Summary: Pertarungan di VOTE, sebelum Naruto Shippuden. Setelah mereka bertarung, Naruto berhasil meyakinkan dan membuat Sasuke kembali. Namun dengan harga apa? /Selama ia berlari, Sasuke bisa merasakan nafas Naruto yang menyentuh kulit pipinya selama ia bersandar di atas bahunya/ Namun kini, udara -nafas yang pelan itu tak menyentuh pipinya lagi/ "Na...ruto?"/ SasuFem!Naru
1. Chapter 1: Numb

**LONG KISS GOODBYE**

**AUTHOR: _AUSTINE SOPHIE_**

**********DISCLAIMER: _NARUTO AND ALL OF ITS CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

**************WARNING****:**_FEM!NARUTO, BEFORE NARUTO: SHIPPUDEN!, **OOC**** (MAYBE), TYPO(S), SCREWED UP PLOT AND TIMELINE, ETC.**_

**************(A/N: Well..., ENJOY!)**

* * *

**Valley of the End** (_Shūmatsu no Tani)_. Tempat perbatasan antara dua desa shinobi, _Konohagakure_ dan _Otogakure, _sekaligus merupakan tempat legendaris yang pernah menjadi arena pertarungan dua shinobi terkuat terdahulu: **Senju Hashirama** dan **Uchiha Madara**. Lembah yang terukir dua patung kedua shinobi itu telah menjadi saksi bisu dari pertarungan kedua klan ternama di Konoha, baik secara disengaja maupun tidak.

Ironisnya, kini, Valley of the End, kembali menjadi arena pertempuran untuk kedua kalinya dalam pertarungan kedua shinobi saat ini, yaitu: **Uzumaki Naruto **dan** Uchiha Sasuke**.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1: NUMB**

Even though "I want to be loved" in my own way, it fills me, but I can't see you

I just have the feeling that I'll never see you again...

I want to tell you that, but I can't find the right words

Maybe it's okay if I lie, but I can't even say

"Don't go away"

**_-Long kiss Goodbye by Halcali_**

.

.

.

.

.

Langit tak berawan, tidak menunjukkan kanvas biru indahnya yang biasanya. Burung-burung tak berani berkicau, enggan mengeluarkan segelintir suara untuk menemani deburan air terjun yang jatuh membelah lembah. Dua sosok terlihat berdiri di dua sisi lembah, menapakkan kaki mereka di atas air dengan saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling menyerang, tidak menghiraukan sekeliling mereka yang kini telah hancur akibat serangan mereka. Keduanya terluka dan aliran chakra mereka pun kian menipis. Naruto mengamati Sasuke lewat sudut matanya. Dadanya bergejolak, perasaannya bercampur aduk. Tidak tahan membendung semua perasaannya, ia pun akhirnya berbisik, "Kenapa?"

Pertarungan keduanya pun terhenti seketika. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Sasuke? Padahal kau tahu...kalau kebencian itu tidak akan membuatmu menjadi kuat! Keinginan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang berharga untukmu... itulah yang membuatmu menjadi kuat, Sasu-"

"Diam."

Dengan satu kata perintah itu, Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan-nya, sekaligus mengaktifkan curse seal yang ada di tubuhnya. Tanda-tanda hitam curse seal menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Si pemilik mata sharingan menatap tajam Naruto dengan kedua mata merahnya, bola matanya mengilat.

"Kenapa aku melakukan ini? Kau benar-benar serius menanyakan hal ini, Naruto? Tidak salah aku memanggilmu 'dobe,' Dobe!"

Sedangkan yang disinggung tidak menampilkan reaksi apapun, serasa terbiasa dengan semua kalimat sindiran yang biasa dilontarkan si pemuda berambut hitam.

"Kau tahu? Kau ini sangat menjengkelkan, Naruto!" Bentak Sasuke. "Segala sesuatu yang menyangkut dirimu membuatku muak! Senyumanmu seperti pedang yang siap untuk menusuk dadaku! Perkataan manismu mengoyakku! Kau dengan segala tingkah laku bodohmu itu seperti racun yang menggerogoti tubuhku! Selama ini, yang kupikirkan hanyalah untuk membalas dendam. Dendam yang kumiliki untuk Itachi, itulah yang menjadi alasan untukku tetap hidup! Tapi kau..."

"Kau! Kau membuatku sesaat melupakan dendamku! Tujuan hidupku! Seakan itu belum cukup, ambisiku untuk membunuh Itachi melemah karena kau dan segala tali persahabatan omong kosongm-"

"Persahabatan kita bukan omong kosong, TEME! Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei dan aku adalah sahabatmu, dasar kau bo-"

"TUTUP MULUTMU, NARUTO!"

Napas si pemilik mata onyx itu terengah-engah. Kedua mata merahnya menatap dua manik sapphire yang ada di depannya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Kebencian, kemarahan, bahkan kesedihan tersirat di sana. Dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam, Sasuke melanjutkan lagi, "Aku harus membunuh kakakku, dobe. Jika kau menghalangiku, aku juga akan membunuhmu. Kau adalah satu-satunya sahabatku, karena itu kelemahanku adalah KAU! Dan aku harus **membunuh** tali persahabatan itu, jika aku ingin menjadi kuat."

Naruto hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya. Dia tahu...sebenarnya orang yang berada di depannya ini sudah bukan Sasuke yang dikenalnya lagi. Sasuke yang dulu tidak akan meninggalkan Konoha. Dia tidak akan mengancam membunuh kawannya sendiri, apalagi menyerangnya. _Teme... kau sudah jatuh terlalu dalam... Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menarikmu dari lubang kegelapan itu?_

Sepersekian detik ia mencari jawaban yang dicari, kedua mata birunya terbuka seakan sudah menemukannya. Namun tangannya bergetar. Dia takut...sangat takut. Namun jika ini yang bisa membuat sahabatnya kembali, dia akan tetap mencobanya!

Jinchuuruki kyuubi itu mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk berbicara, sebisa mungkin tidak membiarkan suaranya bergetar, "Katakan padaku Sasuke. Jika kau sudah membunuh kakakmu dan berhasil membalaskan dendamu, setelah itu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa yang terjadi seterusnya? Apa kau akan terus menghindar?"

Terusnya, "Balas dendam tidak akan mengembalikan mereka yang telah mati, Sasuke. Kau memang akan puas setelah membalas dendamu, lalu apa? Apa kau akan bahagia setelah itu?"

Sasuke membuang mukanya ke samping, "HAH! Memangnya apa yang kau tahu?! Kau tak tahu apa-apa, dobe! Sejak lahir kau selalu sendirian, bagaimana kau tahu perasaan orang yang ditinggal mati sendirian oleh keluargany-?!"

"AKU MEMANG TAK TAHU APA-APA!"

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara air terjun yang jatuh, lalu diiringi suara isak tangis kecil seorang gadis. Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat hal yang terjadi di depannya. Di sana, Naruto, gadis yang menjadi sahabatnya itu kini mengeluarkan air mata. Sungguh pemandangan yang langka menurutnya. Karena yang dirinya tahu, selama ini Naruto tak pernah menangis. Seberapa besar beban yang ditanggung gadis itu, dia tidak pernah menangis, tidak sekalipun. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia menangis untuknya, untuk orang yang ingin membunuhnya?

_Deg!_ Perasaan itu lagi. Kenapa perasaan ini selalu menggerogoti hatinya? Lagipula perasaan apa ini? Penyesalan mungkin? Karena membuat gadis itu menangis? Karena menyakiti perasaannya, kah? Sasuke tidak tahu dan dia tak mau tahu. Jadi ketika gadis bermata biru itu berkata lagi, dia hanya diam. Memilih untuk tak bereaksi apa-apa. Dia tak sadar kalau dirinya kini telah menonaktifkan sharingannya, curse seal menghilang dari tubuhnya membuat tubuhnya kembali sedia kala.

"Aku...aku memang tak tahu apa-apa. Aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggal seorang ayah, ibu, dan apalagi keluarga. Aku tidak tahu rasanya bagaimana seorang kakak yang sangat kau hormati membunuh semua orang yang kau sayangi di hadapanmu. Aku memang tak tahu dan aku tidak mau tahu! Tapi satu hal yang ku tahu..."

Naruto menyeka sudut matanya dan tersenyum miris ketika mengatakan ini, "Satu yang kutahu, aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya kesepian itu. Kita mungkin memang tak pernah berbicara seperti sahabat. Yang kita lakukan hanya bertengkar dan saling berkelahi. Tapi aku tahu... jauh di lubuk hati sana... kita teman, sahabat karib. Dan saat ini... kau, sahabat karibku, malah berusaha untuk membunuhku, padahal aku ini temanmu. Bisakah kau bayangkan itu, Sasuke? Kau tahu? Sekarang ini, aku tak tahu mana yang harus kupercaya lagi."

"Apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama, Teme? Apakah kau menganggapku sahabatmu? Atau aku terlalu naif dan berpikir sendiri bahwa kita sahabat? Kalau benar begitu, selama ini yang kau katakan padaku benar, Sasuke... Atau kau mungkin dari dulu memang benar. Karena aku hanyalah seorang gadis bodoh seperti yang dipikirkan oleh semua orang... termasuk juga kau."

Kini, Sasuke mulai berpikir. Dendam adalah tujuan hidupnya. Itu benar, tapi kalau dendam itu membuatnya semakin kuat? Sejujurnya, dia merasa ragu akan hal ini. Dia sedikit enggan untuk mengakui perkataan Naruto, namun ia merasa bahwa perkataan si dobe itu memang benar. Dendam tidak membuat seseorang menjadi kuat. Jika benar begitu... lalu kenapa para hokage bisa menjadi kuat? Tentu bukan karena dendam, tapi semangat untuk melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagi mereka.

Bagaimana dengan Itachi? Kakaknya? Dia mengatakan dendam pada dirinya bisa membuat dirinya menjadi lebih kuat! Bodoh! Kenapa dia mengikuti perkataan si pembunuh itu dengan mudahnya!? Jelas-jelas dia hanya ingin membuat dirinya mengambil jalan yang salah.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Orochimaru? Si ular brengsek itu bisa membuat dirinya menjadi lebih kuat. Orochimaru bisa memberinya kekuatan yang tak sebanding dengan yang ditawarkan Konoha. Tapi dengan harga apa? Memberikan tubuhnya untuk wadah si ular menjijikan itu? _Hell no!_

Keraguan menyusupi hatinya. Kebingungan menguasai pikirannya. Membunuh Naruto, sahabat karibnya sendiri dapat memberinya kekuatan sharingan yang sempurna. Kalau dia lewatkan kesempatan ini, kapan lagi dia akan menemukannya? Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat wajah Naruto seraya meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap melekat pada tujuan utamanya: membunuh Naruto. Semua sudah terlambat, tak ada lagi yang bisa mengubahnya. Sisi yang dipilihnya adalah kegelapan, dan tidak ada yang dapat mengusik keputusannya lagi.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Pidato kecilmu tidak akan mempengaruhiku. **Aku tidak** **membutuhkanmu**. Aku akan menghabisimu sekarang. Di sini. Sekarang juga." Dengan itu, sebuah sinar biru bagai petir menyala di sekeliling tangannya, menciptakan suara kicauan seribu burung yang membahana-Chidori.

Naruto yang melihat itu segera membentuk kage bunshin. Keduanya menciptakan bola spiral biru yang berputar-Rasengan.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu menghilangkan bayangannya. Menatap sosok yang berdiri di seberangnya dengan miris. **Aku tidak membutuhkanmu**. Itu yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya. Hahahaha... Dengan begitu, keputusannya pun juga bulat. Dia yakin hanya dengan cara ini... hanya cara ini yang bisa membangunkan Sasuke.

Sasuke berlari menyerang Naruto dan melompat, diikuti oleh si gadis pirang. Serangan keduanya pun bertemu dan meledak, menciptakan asap dan membuat air yang di sekeliling mereka juga bersemburan dengan tak berarah.

Asap mereda, terlihat dua sosok yang berdiri dengan dekat. Satu sosok pun lunglai dan jatuh bersandar pada tubuh satunya-Naruto.

Tangan Sasuke yang melakukan chidori menembus dada kanan Naruto sampai ke belakang. Sementara, tangan Naruto yang melakukan rasengan hanya lunglai di samping tubuhnya. Cahaya rasengan meredup di sana.

Si pemuda raven tahu, sesaat sebelum keduanya saling menyerang Naruto melenyapkan rasengan di tangan kananya. Sasuke yang menyadari itu terkejut dan dia berusaha mengelakkan chidorinya. Namun tidak bisa, dia tidak sempat.

Sasuke menggerakan tangannya keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Darah mencuar dari luka yang diberikannya. Ditatapnya sekujur tangan kanannya yang dibasahi darah segar, ia lalu bergetar. "Kenapa?" bisik Sasuke.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum miris, tidak menghiraukan darah yang menetes di sudut bibirnya. Dia tak berkata apa-apa, hanya mengistirahatkan dagunya di atas bahu Sasuke.

Digerakannya kedua tangan lunglainya untuk memeluk tubuh si pemuda raven yang tak bergeming, seraya mengusahakan dirinya untuk berkata meskipun terbata-bata, "Kita berbeda, kau dan aku. Aku...selalu berusaha untuk...menjadi orang yang diakui olehmu...sebagai rival. Dan tidak pernah...diriku sesenang waktu itu, saat kau berkata...ingin melawanku juga...saat ujian chuunin." Dan darah pun mengucur turun dari mulutnya, disertai suara batuk keras dari leher sang gadis.

Kedua kaki Naruto menjadi lemas, energi di tubuhnya terasa menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. "Naruto!" dan jika bukan Sasuke yang sigap menangkap tubuhnya sebelum jatuh, tubuhnya pasti sudah bersentuhan langsung dengan genangan air.

"Kau... kenapa kau...?" _Kenapa kau mematikan rasenganmu, idiot?_

Tak perlu menjadi seorang jenius seperti Shikamaru bagi Naruto untuk mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sasuke. Senyum mengejek terulas di bibirnya yang ternodai darah, "Kau sendiri...juga...kenapa?" _Kau sendiri, kenapa melesetkan targetmu, bodoh?_

Ya, kenapa Sasuke melesetkan targetnya? Bukankah tadi dia sudah memutuskan untuk membunuh Naruto dengan cara melesatkan chidori tepat di jantungnya? Kenapa dia berusaha mengelak? Mengapa menghindar? Seakan bisa mengetahui pikirannya, si vessel kyuubi itu menjawab untuknya.

"Karena... karena kita **teman**..._baka_," tandas Naruto. _Teman?_

Pikirannya melayang menelusuri memorinya bersama Naruto. Pertemuan mereka di akademi (jangan lupakan ciuman yang mereka _sharing_)... Ujian bel dari Kakashi... Misi mereka di _Nami no kuni_... Ujian chuunin...

Saat dimana dirinya sendiri rela menjadi tameng untuk si dobe dari serangan hunter-nin yang ada di Nami no kuni... Saat Naruto menjadi tameng untuk melindungi dia dari serangan Orochimaru di hutan kematian... Terakhir, janji mereka untuk saling bertarung lagi di ujian chuunin...

Saat itulah Sasuke tahu, dia seperti orang bodoh yang baru saja sadar setelah tersesat dalam genjutsu konyol. Persahabatannya dengan Naruto itu **real**. Mau sebesar apapun niatnya untuk memutuskan tali persahabatan mereka, dia tidak akan berhasil. Karena... karena Naruto adalah orang yang berharga untuknya. Dendam tidak membuatnya kuat, seperti yang dikatakan oleh si bodoh itu. Dia tidak akan mau lagi dihasut oleh kakak busuknya itu.

Suaru batuk menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya. Kedua mata onyx-nya menatap lekat sosok yang ada di pelukannya. Begitu rapuh, begitu lemah. Gadis yang penuh energi biasanya itu kini terbaring sekarat karena serangannya. Karena dirinya. _God!_ Apa yang telah dia lakukan?!

Naruto telah kehilangan banyak darah. Nafasnya melemah, seakan tubuhnya kesulitan untuk mencari oksigen didekatnya. Kalau dibiarkan terus... kalau seperti ini terus….Naruto akan-

-**Meninggal**.

Tidak! TIDAK! Dia harus mencegahnya! Tidak akan dia biarkan si dobe itu 'mendahuluinya'! Si bodoh itu tak boleh 'pergi'!

"Dobe! Dobe! Bertahanlah!" Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto, menggendongnya dalam kedua lengannya.

Kemana dia harus mencari bantuan? Konoha? Hanya itu satu-satunya tempat yang tepat untuk saat ini, mengingat si Godaime Hokage itu ada di sana. Dia tidak peduli kalau para tetua itu akan memberi hukumannya apa karena berani meninggalkan Konoha. Asalkan gadis yang ada di dalam pelukannya selamat... Apapun itu! Apapun itu dia terima!

"Sasuke! Naruto!"

Belum sempat dia berhasil beranjak dari tempatnya, kemunculan satu sosok menangkap perhatiannya. Hatake Kakashi, gurunya.

Si copy-cat ninja itu melihat secara lekat dua murid di hadapannya, Sasuke dan Naruto, yang berada dalam gendongan si pemuda rambut hitam. Sekujur tubuh mereka dipenuhi luka. Sasuke tidak terlalu parah, tapi Naruto...

Naruto... Oh! _God!_

"Sasuke...kau...tidak mungkin, kan?" Terbata-bata dengan pertanyaannya sendiri, Kakashi tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kejadian di atap rumah sakit kembali diingatnya. Waktu itu, untung sempat ia cegah, tapi saat ini... Dia terlambat.

"Saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Naruto... Konoha..." Oke, memang saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Penjelasan bisa di belakang. Yang terpenting adalah membawa Naruto secepatnya menemui Hokage-sama, sebelum terlambat.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Serahkan Naruto kepadaku, biar aku yang membawa- _Ara_?" Lenyap. Si pemuda raven itu sudah terlebih dahulu mendahuluinya.

Dan seorang Hatake Kakashi akhirnya bergerak menyusul kedua muridnya setelah mengumpat dalam hati karena diacuhkan dan ditinggalkan oleh muridnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

_Naruto...hanya kau... _

_ Hanya kau, Naruto... _

_ Kau... Kau tak boleh pergi, bodoh..._

Sasuke menggendong Naruto di punggungnya, berlari secepat mungkin untuk mencapai gerbang Konoha. Dia tak peduli dengan darah Naruto yang merembes di baju belakangnya. Sama sekali tak peduli.

Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Hatinya risih, gelisah. Dia tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih, bahkan untuk berpikir saja sekarang ini mungkin tak bisa. Satu hal yang ada di pikirannya cuma keselamatan si gadis bodoh itu. Naruto.

Kepala si gadis pirang bersandar di bahu kanannya. Peluh, air mata, dan darah menghiasi wajahnya. Kedua tangannya dilingkarkan ke sekeliling leher Sasuke agar tak jatuh. Sekali-sekali ia melirik sebelah kanannya, mengecek keadaan gadis yang ada di punggungnya.

Ia berlari dan terus berlari, tak menghiraukan luka yang bersarang di tubuhnya sendiri. Namun si pemuda raven itu tiba-tiba saja melambatkan langkahnya, lalu diam. Ia berhenti, _stop dead in tracks_. Dipaksakan suara yang menyangkut di lehernya, memanggil nama sang gadis dengan pelan.

"...Naruto?" Tidak ada jawaban.

Selama ia berlari, Sasuke bisa merasakan nafas Naruto yang menyentuh kulit pipinya selama ia bersandar di atas bahunya. Namun kini, udara -nafas yang pelan itu tak menyentuh pipinya lagi, seakan telah hilang. Berhenti.

"Dobe? Hei...Jangan bercanda kau-" Perkataan si pemuda raven itu terhenti, ketika merasakan tangan si gadis yang memeluk lehernya jatuh ke samping.

Di saat itulah ia merasakan ketakutan yang selama ini tak pernah dirasakannya, melebihi ketakutan yang dirasakannya ketika melihat kakaknya sendiri membantai seluruh klannya.

Jantungnya terasa berhenti, napasnya seperti tercekat di tenggorokannya. Dia seakan lupa caranya untuk bernapas.

"Na...ruto?"

"..." Masih tak ada jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: **Fiuhh… Mungkin banyak yang nyadar kalau judul fic ini diambil dari lagu Halcali: Long Kiss Goodbye. Soalnya, saya rasa isi lagu Halcali bener-bener cocok untuk keseluruhan fic ini, jadi saya pinjem judul lagunya, hahaha^^ Oke, sebenarnya saya baru pertama kali nulis fic di fandom Naruto. Saya aslinya author tetangga yang lagi ngelirik fic Naruto, terutama yang pairingnya sasufem!naru dan gaafem!naru. Berhubung tangan lagi gatel dan banyak inspirasi plus lagi liburan, saya coba buat fic ini. Gimana, readers? Bagus gak? Hahaha… Semoga memuaskan, ya!

**Finally, PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAME PLEASE, THANK YOU^^ AND SEE YOU AGAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Sincerely**,

**Austine Sophie**

**Long Kiss Goodbye**


	2. Chapter 2: Mourning

**A/N: **Halo, Minna-san! Sebelumnya, saya mau berterima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah me-review fic ini. Gak nyangka, banyak juga review-nya xD (#terharu). Untuk yang gak login (Guest), saya bales di sini saja^^.

**namikaze dragfillia: **Saya klo bikin sama baca cerita sukanya yang sedih2. Maklum ya namikaze-san, tapi gak tragedy kok hahaha…. Wah itu mah baca aja chapter ini, ada hint-nya (*wink*wink*) dan saya males spoiler hehehe….

**CindyAra:** Oke, ini udah lanjut. Thx buat reviewnya^^

**yuto: **iya, naruto dari kecil perempuan soalnya saya pengen naru jadi cewek XD Kalau itu saya gak bisa kasih tau, silahkan liat di chap ini, yuto-san…

**Nitya-chan: **Thx udah nunggu dan nge-review. Silahkan baca chap 2, ya^^

**hikahota:** Wah… saya sih juga pengennya gitu, cuma…. Ehm! Baca aja deh chap 2-nya, ok? (*wink*)

**Zip:** Aduh jadi terharu dibilang ceritanya menarik.. Yosh, ini udah update, silahkan dibaca, Zip-san!

Untuk: **Kang Hyun Yoo/Nasumichan Uharu/Kazehaya Naozumi Laurenfrost/dwidobechan/DheKyu/Akira No Sikhigawa/namikaze uzumaki family/levfus kit/Arachne Vleugel/Icha Clalu Bhgia/Yukki-onnachan19/arisha matsushina/989seohye/ryanfujoshiSN/Yamashita Kumiko/Sherry Kurobara/hanazawa kay/Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii/desroschan/Yuki no Fujisaki/Princess Li-chan/ **sudah dibalas di pm masing-masing. Thx atas reviewnya, dan juga yg nge-follow dan favorite. Selamat membaca…..XD

* * *

**LONG KISS GOODBYE**

**AUTHOR: _AUSTINE SOPHIE_**

**********DISCLAIMER: _NARUTO AND ALL OF ITS CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

**************WARNING****: **_FEM!NARUTO, BEFORE NARUTO: SHIPPUDEN!, **OOC**** (MAYBE), TYPO(S), SCREWED UP PLOT AND TIMELINE, ETC.**_

* * *

Hari itu, kesibukan melanda tim medis Konoha. Tiga tandu memasuki rumah sakit, dua diantaranya memasuki ruang UGD.

Orang-orang yang berada di lorong rumah sakit dan melihat hal itu pun langsung saling berbincang antara satu sama lain. Tidak peduli sekalipun mereka mengenal satu sama lain atau tidak, mereka tetap saling berbisik dan menyebarkan informasi yang mereka dapat.

"Bagaimana kondisi mereka?"

"Maksudmu tim _retrieval_ untuk anak Uchiha itu?"

"Menurut informasi yang didapat, Nara Shikamaru, bocah Nara itu hanya mengalami luka minor, sedangkan Inuzuka Kiba sedikit terluka parah dan tak boleh bergerak untuk sementara waktu."

"_Sou desu ka?_ Sisanya?"

"Hyuuga Neji dan Akimichi Chouji masih dirawat dengan intensif, sepertinya mereka berdua terluka cukup parah, itu yang dikatakan oleh para perawat yang lewat."

"Benarkah? Si bocah Hyuuga jenius itu terluka parah? Ternyata, panggilan 'jenius' itu cuma gelar saja, ya! Hahahaha! Lalu, bocah kyuubi?"

"Shhhh! Bodoh! Kalau ada ANBU yang lewat, kepalamu itu bisa dipenggal, tahu! Kau tahu, kan, itu terlarang? Belum ada yang tahu keadaannya, bahkan katanya saja dia belum sampai di Konoha. Mungkin dia berhasil menjemput si bocah Uchi-"

"Oi! Kau tahu? Katanya Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha bersama dengan Hatake Kakashi!"

"Benarkah? Berarti misi mereka berhasil! Kau kalah taruhan, kawan! Hahaha~"

"Cih..."

Namun pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika seorang perawat mendekati mereka dan menegur dengan suara tegas, "Maaf, diharapkan bagi Anda semua untuk menjaga ketenangan di rumah sakit ini, mengingat pasien kami sangat membutuhkan ketenangan. Terima kasih."

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2: MOURNING**

For how long I must wait?

I knew there's something wrong

Your concrete heart isn't beating

And I've tried to make it come alive

Oh I'm still alive, still alive

But can not apologize, no

_**-Still Alive by Lisa Miskovsky**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakuraaa! Sakuraaa!" Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat satu berlari mendekati sesosok perempuan, yakni: Haruno Sakura, yang sedang berdiri termenung di atas jembatan kecil. Rambutnya yang pink melambai karena angin sepoi yang lewat, kedua mata hijaunya beralih dari pemandangan kolam menatap teman pirangnya.

"...Ino?"

Yamanaka Ino tanpa basa-basi langsung saja menarik salah satu pergelangan tangan Sakura dan memaksanya untuk berlari.

"Ino, apa yang kau laku-"

"Mereka sudah balik!" timpal Ino cepat, sambil menyengir senang ke arah Sakura.

Kedua mata si gadis pink membulat, "Eh? Maksudmu?"

Desahan napas menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura. Si gadis yang berambut lebih panjang itu pun memperjelas, "Maksudku, mereka sudah kembali! Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Naruto, dan juga-" Dua mata emerald membulat. Secercah harapan tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dua bola matanya yang tadinya sendu.

"-Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

.

.

.

Saat mereka sampai di rumah sakit, resepsionis mengatakan kalau Naruto dan Sasuke belum sampai. Dan menurut informasi yang didapat, mereka sebentar lagi akan sampai di depan gerbang Konoha dalam waktu kurang lebih lima menit.

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu pun langsung bergegas menuju pintu Konoha, sedangkan Ino lebih memilih untuk menunggu keadaan Chouji dan menemui Shikamaru.

Gadis berambut pink itu pun berlari dengan tergesa-gesa untuk mencapai pintu perbatasan Konoha, disusul beberapa tim medis yang keluar membawa tandu. Melewati jalan yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, akhirnya ia pun telah sampai dan kedua matanya pun langsung menangkap sosok familiar yang memasuki gerbang itu.

Rambut hitam eboni, mata onyx yang gelap, baju biru yang dikenakannya dengan bawahan celana putih yang biasa dilihatnya... Tidak salah lagi sosok itu adalah-

"Sa...Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berlari mendekati tiga orang yang berdiri di sana, lalu berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

Air mata yang tak dapat dibendungnya lagi jatuh sedikit demi sedikit membasahi wajahnya, tidak dapat menahan rasa bahagia yang kini memenuhi dadanya.

"Syukurlah...syukurlah...Kau kembali, Sasuke-kun! Kau kembali! Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei! Naruto, terima ka-!"

_Deg!_ Kedua mata emerald-nya mendapatkan sosok si gadis pirang yang lunglai di belakang punggung Sasuke. Kedua matanya tertutup, lengannya jatuh di depan leher si pemuda yang menggendongnya, dan darah sedikit terlihat di sana.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan berdiri saja di sana? Ayo, cepat bawa Naruto ke atas tandu! Sasuke-kun! Kau juga! Kita harus cepat ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

Namun hening...tak ada jawaban.

Si gadis berambut se-pink bunga sakura itu pun menjadi bingung. Ada yang tak beres. Diarahkannya kedua bola matanya menelusuri wajah rekan dan gurunya, Sasuke yang tertunduk dan Kakashi-sensei yang memalingkan wajahnya, yang didapat hanyalah ekspresi datar mereka seperti biasa dan juga…..kesedihan.

** Kesedihan? **Kesedihan buat apa? Toh, Bukankah mereka sudah kembali dengan utuh? Sasuke-kun juga sudah kembali dengan selamat dan Naruto-

Sekali lagi ia melihat sosok Naruto yang tak bergerak di belakang punggung Sasuke. Kedua bahu gadis pirang itu tidak naik-turun, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda orang yang bernapas…...eh?

... Mustahil! Yang benar saja! Naruto pasti pingsan seperti biasa karena kelelahan bertarung. Iya...kan?

"Sasuke-kun? Kenapa diam saja? Turunkan Naruto, biarkan dia di atas tandu supaya Tsunade-sama dapat memeriksanya."

"..." Si pemuda stoic itu tidak menjawab apa-apa, wajahnya kini malah tertunduk lebih dalam dan tersembunyi oleh poni hitamnya.

Sakura tidak suka ini. Dia tidak suka tanggapan Sasuke yang diam saja dan membuatnya semakin meresah. Ia pun beralih menatap gurunya, mencoba untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang lama-lama berdegup kencang, "Kakasih-sensei? Kenapa juga diam? Ayo, bantu Naruto ke tandu! Kau juga, Naruto!" kini air mata berlinangan kembali membasahi pelupuk matanya, "Kau juga jangan tidur saja, bodoh! Turun dari punggung Sasuke, Baka!"

Sakura bergerak menyentuh tangan Naruto. Mencoba untuk menariknya, namun ia langsung menarik tangannya kembali. Dingin. Yang ia rasakan dari tangan si gadis pembuat onar itu hanya kulit tan-nya yang berubah menjadi sangat dingin, berbeda sekali dari biasanya. Tubuh Naruto itu selalu diselimuti kehangatan, namun kini kehangatan itu seakan sudah pergi dari tubuhnya. Seperti menghilang untuk selamanya.

"...Ka-kau jangan membuat orang cemas, Naruto! Kenapa kau tidak bangun ju-"

"Sudah cukup, Sakura... Kau juga sudah mengerti, kan?" selak Kakashi dengan pelan.

Si pemilik nama berbalik menatap wajah gurunya sekilas, lalu kembali melihat sosok rekannya yang sedang 'tidur' sejak tadi. "Tidak mungkin..."

Kedua tangan dikepal dengan erat, Sakura berteriak sejadi-jadinya, "Bohong...KALIAN BOHONG! Naruto tidak mungkin... Naruto... Dia tidak mungkin..." Entah kenapa, dia menjadi teringat lagi dengan kejadian sebelum Naruto menjalankan misinya untuk membawa pulang Sasuke. Janji si gadis periang itu pada dirinya.

Memori pun kembali berputar di dalam otaknya.

'_Naruto...Naruto... Aku mohon, tolong hentikan Sasuke-kun! Aku tidak bisa, hanya kau yang dapat melakukannya... Buat dia kembali, Naruto... hanya ini, hanya ini yang menjadi keinginanku, aku moho-'_

_ 'Hentikan! Kenapa kau memohon, Sakura? Kau tak perlu memohon padaku untuk menjemput si Teme itu! Aku pasti akan menariknya kembali ke sini, meski aku harus menyeretnya sampai ke Konoha! Pasti! Aku janji padamu, Sakura-chan...'_

Pecah sudah. Suara isak tangis Sakura menjadi lebih keras, mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalai di dekat sana.

Kenapa? Padahal hatinya sudah sangat senang tadi. Sasuke sudah kembali, si pemuda raven yang dingin itu tidak jadi pergi. Naruto berhasil membawa pulang Sasuke kembali. Misi mereka berhasil. Team 7 akan kembali sedia kala, menjadi lengkap lagi. Mereka bertiga, bersama dengan Kakashi-sensei. Seharusnya kita semua senang, kan?

Tapi apa artinya semua itu, kalau mereka harus kehilangan satu orang dari antara mereka untuk selamanya? Apa gunanya?

"Ke...napa? Dasar bodoh...bodoh! _Naruto no baka_! Kau memang menepati janjimu, kau membawa pulang Sasuke-kun! Tapi kau sendiri juga harus 'pulang,' idiot! Apa gunanya kalau seperti ini... dasar baka!"

Dan seluruh anggota team seven hanya bisa berdiam diri saja di pintu gerbang Konoha, meratapi dalam diam atas kehilangan salah satu anggota mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Shizune berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri sosok yang dipanggilnya dengan terburu-buru. Sosok yang dipanggilnya, atau sebut saja dengan Senju Tsunade, sedang menatap laporan kesehatan yang berada di tangan kanannya.

Wanita yang aslinya berumur paruh baya itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap wajah asisten yang memanggilnya, "Aa... Shizune! Kebetulan kau di sini. Bagaimana dengan kondisi bocah Hyuuga, hm?"

Asisten Godaime Hokage itu mengumpulkan napasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab, "Hai! Hyuuga Neji sudah melewati masa kritisnya! Kini kondisinya sudah lebih stabil, Tsunade-sama."

"_Sou ka na_? Bocah Akimichi itu juga sudah tak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan _gaki_ dan si Uchiha, mereka sudah kembali?"

"Ah! Mengenai itu, Uchiha Sasuke sudah dirawat oleh tim medis yang dikirim untuk mereka, tapi dia menolak untuk istirahat di kamar rumah sa-"

"APAA? Beraninya si bocah sombong itu banyak tingkah!" Amuk si wanita pirang yang terkenal dengan ketidak-sabarannya itu, "Bujuk dia supaya diam di ruangan rumah sakit dulu! Kalau sampai masih memberontak, ikat saja dia dengan tempat tidurnya sekalian!"

Lanjutnya, "Oh ya, bagaimana dengan si gaki? Dia pasti babak belur, kan? Cepat antar aku ke bocah itu!" Tsunade meletakkan berkas laporannya di atas meja, bersiap meninggalkan ruangan kalau bukan karena Shizune yang tiba-tiba menyelaknya.

"Mengenai itu, Tsunade-sama! A-ano...Na-naruto-kun..." Wajah Shizune terlihat bermasalah, seakan bimbang ingin mengatakan pada sang Hokage atau tidak. Si pemilik nama menaikkan satu alis, bingung dengan tingkah laku asistennya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup.

Menarik napasnya secara beraturan, Shizune menjawab dengan pelan, "Mengenai itu, Tsunade-sama... Menurut tim medis, Naruto-kun telah..."

Hening. Dua manik cokelat membelalak, tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Shizune. Dia tidak merasa salah dengar karena telinganya pun juga tidak tuli.

Dan dua kata pun dipaksakan dari bibirnya dengan suara serak.

"...tidak mungkin."

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah para genin Konoha 12 (minus Chouji, Neji, dan juga Kiba yang masih dirawat di ruangannya) berkumpul meratapi tubuh, atau lebih tepatnya jasad, dari teman yang paling berharga bagi mereka semua, Uzumaki Naruto.

Setelah mendengar kabar 'perginya' sang gadis pirang itu, mereka semua berkumpul dalam ruangan melihat teman mereka untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang menangis, ada juga yang mengepalkan kedua tangan mereka dan menggigit bibir mereka untuk menahan luapan air mata.

Hokage ke-lima dan asistennya yang baru saja tiba di TKP hanya bisa diam tak bergeming menatap tubuh yang dikelilingi oleh para _genin_ itu. Tsunade pelan-pelan bergerak menuju tubuh si gadis yang terkapar di atas ranjang, para _genin_ yang berkumpul memberi jalan bagi si pirang untuk mendekat.

Ditatapnya tubuh Naruto yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik perempuannya sendiri. Wajah si bocah perempuan itu kini bebas dari peluh dan darah. Kedua bibirnya kering, berubah warna menjadi biru kaku. Namun senyuman tetap terulas di sana, sebuah senyum yang biasa ditunjukkan gadis itu ke semua orang. Senyum yang hangat, walau kini seluruh tubuhnya dingin seperti es.

Digerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh leher sang gadis, berniat untuk mengecek tanda-tanda denyut nadi yang mungkin masih saja ada. Namun yang didapatkannya hanyalah-

**-_n_**_**othing.**_

Wanita yang hobi bermain judi itu melirik ke sekeliliing leher Naruto, menangkap bayangan kalung pemberiannya di sana. Menyentuh permukaan kristal biru itu dengan jari-jarinya, ia pun lalu bergumam, "Sepertinya... kalung ini benar-benar pembawa sial..." Dan dengan itu, dia segera membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan secepat mungkin meningalkan tempat tidur Naruto, yang kini hanya tinggal raganya saja.

Shizune yang sedari tadi diam dan tak berbicara juga menatap sedih tubuh Naruto sekilas. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap itu bisa menyembunyikan luapan emosi yang mengancam untuk keluar, lalu berlari pergi menyusul Hokage-nya yang sudah meninggalkan ruangan.

Suara isak tangis kembali menjadi jelas. Terlihat Yamanaka Ino, yang sedang menahan tetesan air mata, kini sedang menghibur teman masa kecilnya yang tak berhenti-hentinya menangis.

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis pemalu yang berasal dari keluarga utama Hyuuga, juga menangis pelan dengan seorang gadis berambut cepol, Tenten, yang berusaha sedikit menghiburnya.

Sementara Rock Lee mengusap-usap matanya dengan lengan berulang kali, mencoba untuk menghapus air matanya yang mengancam ingin turun. Sementara sisanya hanya diam saja, meratapi dalam keheningan.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa. Inuzuka Kiba berjalan terbata-bata mendekati kelompok yang sedang berduka cita itu dengan tidak sabar.

Si pemilik Akamaru itu langsung bergegas dari ruangan perawatannya setelah mendengar kabar burung yang beredar, bahwa Uzumaki Naruto, teman satu komplotannya di akademi, kini telah terbujur kaku tak bernyawa di rumah sakit.

Dan sepertinya itu memang benar, karena kini kedua matanya memang menangkap sosok si gadis Uzumaki yang membatu di atas ranjang. Dan kedua bola matanya pun melebar, rasa penat mulai bermunculan di dalam dada. Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, ia menggeram.

"...salahmu." Perkataan si keturunan klan Inuzuka itu berhasil menangkap perhatian semua orang yang hadir di ruangan itu. Seluruh shinobi Konoha yang hadir di ruangan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, yah...kecuali satu orang.

Kiba melirik ke arah sosok di pojokan yang dari tadi diam dan tak berkata apa-apa. Bahkan memberikan perhatian saja tidak, dan siapa lagi kalau bukan 'dalang' dari kematian si gadis Kyuubi-**Uchiha Sasuke**.

"Brengsek... Dasar kau, **BRENGSEK**! Ini semua salahmu, Uchiha!" Kiba mencoba untuk mencengkram kerah Sasuke, namun sempat ditahan oleh Rock Lee.

"Hentikan, Kiba-san! Kendalikan dirimu!" Si ahli taijutsu itu berdiri di depan sang pemuda raven, mencoba menghalanginya dari Kiba.

"Minggir, Lee! Biar kuberi pelajaran si brengsek satu ini!" Namun yang diperintah tidak bergeming, seolah tidak mendengar perkataan orang yang di depannya sama sekali.

"Kubilang minggir!" Kiba mendorong Lee dengan kasar, "Apa kau tahu? Kalau bukan gara-gara si Uchiha sialan satu ini, Naruto pasti tidak akan mat-" Perkataan Kiba terpotong ketika melihat dua bola mata merah menyala yang menatap tajam dirinya. Uchiha Sasuke sudah berdiri di depannya, dengan sigap menodongkan kunai ke lehernya dan sepertinya juga tidak sadar telah mengaktifkan sharingan-nya.

"Selesaikan kalimatmu, Inuzuka, dan kau akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada nyawamu."

Para genin yang menatap kejadian di depan mereka menjadi was-was, tidak terkecuali juga dengan yang diancam. Peluh menetes membasahi wajahnya, namun si bocah Inuzuka malah melancarkan sengirannya.

"Memangnya kenapa, hah, Uchiha? Takut mengakui dosamu, heh? Kalau tahu kau seperti ini, sejak awal tidak perlu diadakan misi untuk membawamu kembali! Toh, Chouji dan Neji jadi tidak perlu mengalami masa kritis. Shikamaru, Lee, dan aku tak perlu sampai terluka begini hanya untuk kau! Dan terlebih lagi..."

Lanjutnya dengan tatapan menusuk, "...dan terlebih lagi, Naruto tidak perlu kehilangan nyawa untuk seorang Uchiha sebusuk kau yang tidak tahu terima ka-"

_**That's it!**_ Sasuke sudah tidak sabar untuk menarik pita suara dari leher laki-laki berisik itu. Tidak dihiraukannya suara jeritan Sakura dan lainnya yang memaksanya untuk berhenti, ia mengayunkan kunainya, membidik leher si Inuzuka dengan cepatnya sebelum-

_**TRANG!**_

-sebuah kunai lain menghantam kunai miliknya dan membuat kunai di tangannya melayang. Empat orang Jounin mengelilingi mereka untuk menghentikan pertengkaran kecil tersebut.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, bahkan Iruka muncul di ruangan itu. Hatake Kakashi menahan lengan Sasuke, sedangkan Kurenai menangkap Kiba yang hampir jatuh karena kedua kakinya yang melemas.

"Sudah cukup, Sasuke."

Si pemilik nama pelan-pelan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat gurunya. Amarah yang menguasai tubuhnya pun seakan musnah dan membuatnya sadar kembali. _God! _Apa yang barusan dia ingin lakukan? Mencoba untuk membunuh si bocah Inuzuka hanya karena dia membuat dirinya sadar kalau dialah penyebab matinya Naru-

Rantaian pikirannya terpotong oleh perkataan Kakashi, "_Yare yare... _Kau terlihat sangat berantakan, Sasuke. Sepertinya…... kau sedikit membutuhkan udara segar untuk meneduhkan pikiranmu." Dan dibalas dengan anggukan pelan plus singkat dari objek bicaranya.

Duo murid-guru itu pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, tidak menghiraukan tatapan mata tertuju di belakang mereka.

Kurenai menghela napas lega. Ia membantu Kiba berdiri, dibantu juga oleh Asuma yang sudah berdiri di samping kanan genin itu untuk menopangnya.

"Kiba, kami akan mengantar kau kembali ke kamarmu. Seharusnya, kau tidak bersikap ceroboh seperti ini! Kau masih butuh banyak istirahat, jangan memaksakan tu-"

"Kenapa?" Perkataan Kurenai dipotong oleh muridnya sendiri. Si perempuan jounin itu memandang ke arah muridnya dengan tatapan bingung, seolah tak mengerti apa yang ditanyakannya.

Kiba memandang wajah sensei-nya, tidak terasa setetes air mata turun membasahi wajahnya. "Kenapa? Waktu menjalankan misi, kami pergi berlima. Seharusnya...seharusnya, waktu pulang pun...kita juga pulang berlima... Tidak kehilangan satu anggota seperti ini..."

Mendengar perkataan miris sang bocah klan Inuzuka itu semua orang hanya bisa terdiam. Shikamaru yang dari tadinya hanya membatu, melangkah mendekati Kiba yang sedang menunduk. Menaruh lengan kanannya di atas bahu Kiba, dia mengatakan, "Akulah yang sepatutnya disalahkan. Sebagai ketua misi ini, aku tidak bertanggung jawab. Seluruh anggotaku terluka parah, malah aku sendiri hanya mendapat luka ringan di tangan saja... Seharusnya, akulah yang harus disa-"

"Sudahlah, kalian ini! Main salah-salahan saja... Tidak ada yang patut disalahkan! Jika Naruto ada di sini, pasti kalian semua sudah habis ditertawakan olehnya," ujar Ino yang mencoba untuk menghapus suasana suram di sekeliling mereka, sambil mencoba menampilkan senyum canggung.

Namun yang hadir di ruangan itu tak bereaksi apa-apa, membalas saja tidak. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, terlarut dalam rantaian emosi mereka sendiri. Dan mungkin sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari, bahwa ada suatu aura-chakra merah kecil yang keluar dari tubuh yang tergeletak di atas kasur, merayap keluar tubuh Naruto dan perlahan-lahan mengelilinginya.

.

.

.

**_'I'm still alive, but can not apologize, no'_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N:** Gimana chapter kali ini, readers? Khusus buat chapter 2, saya selipin lagu Lisa Miskovsky yang judulnya Still Alive. Cocok, kan, buat kondisi Sasuke? Hahaha… Banyak yang sedih ya saya buat Naruto mati, tapi tenang kok saya gak buat dia mati buktinya di paling ujung chap 2 ini, liat kan? (spoiler deh^^) Sebenarnya saya sedikit bete sama Sasuke akhir-akhir ini, apa saya gak pair dia sama Naru ya? Klo gak sama Sasuke, saya sih mau pairing Naru sama Gaara. Bandingin dah readers, Sasuke sama Gaara kan sama-sama temannya Naruto, tapi beda banget sikapnya ke Naruto. Si Sasuke kan best palnya Naruto tapi nafsu banget pengen bunuh dia, padahal Naruto stengah mati bela-belain dia (no offense sasuke lovers, saya cuma curhat). Coba bandingin sama Gaara, waduhh! Naruto dipuja2 terus sama dia! Buktinya pas pidatonya waktu mau perang. Omg, so sweet friendshipnya ituloh… Tapi kayaknya saya gak ganti deh, tetep femnarusasu. Nantilah kapan2 buat pair gaafem!naru. Ada yang punya saran dan pendapat? hehehe...

**Finally, PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAME PLEASE, THANK YOU^^ AND SEE YOU AGAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Sincerely**,

**Austine Sophie**

**Long Kiss Goodbye**


	3. Chapter 3: Remorse

Yo, yo~~ Saya balik lagi, yo! Wah, ketularan Bee, nih hehehe….

Ada yang mau saya luruskan tentang chap sebelumnya:

1) Ada typo waktu saya tulis 'Hokage ke-enam,' seharusnya 'Hokage ke-lima' untuk Tsunade. Tapi sudah saya betulkan, thanks buat **Nabila **yang sudah kasih tahu saya^^

2) Banyak yang sepertinya merasa bingung waktu saya menuliskan 'Naruto-kun' waktu Shizune memanggil Naruto. Memang panggilan -kun kebanyakan dipakai buat laki-laki, tapi sebenarnya juga bisa digunakan untuk memanggil perempuan. Contohnya, Tenten pernah dipanggil dengan panggilan -kun dibelakangnya oleh Gai dan juga Lee. Saya waktu ngetik bagian itu juga sangsi mau pakai -kun atau -chan. Tapi kalau pakai -chan, rasanya gak cocok manggil Naruto kayak gitu. Lagipula menurut saya, orang macam Shizune bakal manggil fem!Naruto tetap dengan suffix -kun. Walaupun begitu, saya tetap makasih bagi para reviewers yang sudah mengingatkan, thx ya XD

3) Naruto di fic ini saya bikin cewek dari sejak lahir. Saya tetep pake nama 'Naruto' soalnya saya pengen tetep stick ke originalnya. Dan mengenai kenapa saya gak bikin male!naruto, saya pengen romance sasunaru dengan genre naru jadi cewek. Klo mau jujur, saya gak begitu suka BL atau yaoi dan sejenisnya, jadi saya ubah genre Naruto hehehe (no offense, fujoshi and yaoi lovers). Btw, salam kenal juga **aster-bunny-bee. **Thx buat reviewnya ya!

**BIG THANKS FROM ME TO: **

**arabella matter/Earl Louisia vi Duivel/Kang Hyun Yoo/Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii/hanazawa kay/DheKyu/Naozumi-kun/Nasumichan Uharu/989seohye/Nitya-chan/yunaucii/Sherry Kurobara/Ruby Cathena/Icha Clalu Bhgia/Hanako-chan45/Nabila/arisha matsushina/yuto/****Guest(1)/Guest(2)/aster-bunny-bee/ Devil/Zip/RaraRyanFujoshiSN/Yamashita Kumiko/yuki/Princess Li-chan/********Charlie Jane, dll. yang sudah me-review.**

Maaf untuk yang kali ini saya gak bisa bales satu-satu…..Tapi bagi yang PM saya balik, saya sempetin waktu buat nge-reply. Sorry kalau reply-nya telat banget, ya. And…. saya rasa pertanyaan para reviewers dan readers bakal bener2 terjawab di fic ini, yang soal Naru bakal mati atau enggak itu^^

* * *

**LONG KISS GOODBYE**

**AUTHOR: _AUSTINE SOPHIE_**

**********DISCLAIMER: _NARUTO AND ALL OF ITS CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

**************WARNING****: **_FEM!NARUTO, BEFORE NARUTO: SHIPPUDEN!, **OOC**** (MAYBE), TYPO(S), SCREWED UP PLOT AND TIMELINE, ETC.**_

**************(A/N: Well… HAPPY READING, MINNA!)**

* * *

Ia merasakan tubuhnya yang ringan seakan-akan melayang di dalam sebuah ruangan. Perlahan-lahan mengambang di udara, bagaikan mengapung di atas air.

Kedua mata sebiru lautan itu terbuka dengan lebar, namun yang didapat hanyalah kegelapan dimana-mana.

Tetapi, ia kemudian segera mengangkat kepalanya, menatap berkas cahaya yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba di atasnya. Seolah-olah memanggilnya, menyuruhnya untuk pergi menuju sang cahaya tersebut.

Jadilah ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, berusaha menggapai kilatan cahaya di atasnya.

Selangkah lagi ia berhasil menyentuh sang terang, sesuatu seakan menariknya. Sebuah rantai panjang dengan balutan sinar merah yang melilit tubuhnya dengan erat.

Bagaikan mencegahnya untuk tak melangkah lebih jauh, tidak menginginkan ia pergi menuju si sumber cahaya.

Tubuhnya yang sedang melayang itu pun semakin tertarik ke bawah. Terus dan terus...sampai akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya kembali. Dan satu hal yang ia ingat sebelum kegelapan kembali menguasai tubuhnya, hanyalah satu suara yang mengatakan, _'__**Belum waktunya kau pergi..., bocah**__.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3: REMORSE**

**Now there's no way back from the things you've done.**

**I know it's too late to stop the setting sun.**

**You see the shadows in the distant light,**

**And it's never going to be alright...**

_-Silver Lightning by Hurts_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Dan, karena penyesalan...memang selalu datang terlambat..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tempat kediaman Uchiha beberapa tahun belakangan ini memang selalu sepi. Wilayah para elit shinobi yang dulunya ramai oleh aktivitas orang-orang yang berdarah Uchiha itu kini bagaikan kota mati saja.

Semenjak terjadinya pembantaian besar-besaran klan elit tersebut, tidak ada lagi aktivitas yang terlihat seperti dulu.

Karena mereka telah tiada, semua klan Uchiha telah mati, kecuali satu. Ya, satu orang. Seorang anak laki-laki yang merupakan satu-satunya yang selamat dan sekaligus menjadi saksi pembantaian keluarga dan klannya-

-**Uchiha Sasuke.**

Kini, si pemuda bermarga itu dijuluki sebagai 'Uchiha Terakhir' oleh penduduk setempat. Ya, mengingat dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa dari klannya. Tetapi, Sasuke tahu betul bahwa semua itu salah, bahwa mereka itu tidak benar.

Kenyataan bahwa dia bukanlah satu-satunya orang dari klan Uchiha yang masih tersisa. Bahwa ada satu Uchiha lagi yang masih hidup dan berjalan di muka bumi ini. **Uchiha Itachi**, kakak kandungnya sekaligus orang yang bertanggung jawab atas pembantaian klannya.

Apakah ia terkejut setelah mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa orang yang selama ini ia kagumi, kakak yang selalu ia hormati adalah seorang pembunuh? Apakah Sasuke terkejut?

Tidak, dia tidak terkejut. Dia sangat **syok** melihat adegan pembunuhan ayah dan ibunya oleh kakaknya sendiri, _live_ di depan matanya. Benar-benar syok.

Bagaimanakah perasaannya waktu itu? Sasuke benar-benar tak begitu bisa mengutarakannya.

Kecewa, tak percaya, marah, dan benci jelas memenuhi isi hatinya. Tapi lebih daripada itu, sebuah perasaan lain yang jauh lebih besar daripada yang lainnya, sebuah-

-_**Keputus-asaan**__._

Dia hanya bisa duduk diam melihat segala kejadian itu terjadi di depan matanya, membiarkan Itachi mengambil nyawa ayah dan ibunya. Anak laki-laki itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegah kakaknya.

Karena dia terlalu **lemah**. Dia tidak kuat.

Untuk itu, sang Raven pun bertekad. Tekad atau lebih ke arah ambisi yang menjadi tujuannya untuk tetap hidup. Bahwa suatu hari, dia akan menjadi seseorang yang sangat kuat.

Cukup kuat untuk membunuh Itachi. Cukup kuat untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Cukup kuat agar dia…..bisa melindungi orang-orang yang berharga untuknya, tidak kehilangan mereka lagi.

Semenjak itu, Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai orang yang selalu tersenyum dan polos kini sudah tiada, telah mati bersama kedua orang tuanya. Ia sudah berubah, menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan penuh dengan kebencian.

Yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah bagaimana caranya menjadi lebih kuat dan tentunya cara untuk membunuh Itachi. Selain itu, semuanya dianggap **sampah** baginya, tidak ada harganya.

Jadi, ketika seorang perempuan berpakaian serba oranye dengan suara berisik yang selalu mengusiknya masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, dia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Dan segala ocehan sang gadis yang selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai teman, sahabat, atau saudara, dia tidak pernah menganggap semuanya itu penting. Bahkan, dia pernah berpikir bagaimana caranya menyingkirkan si gadis berisik itu dari hidupnya, agar segalanya kembali tenang dan ia bisa fokus kepada tujuan utamanya.

Lalu kini, mengapa di saat gadis itu akhirnya telah tiada, sudah menghilang dari hidupnya untuk selamanya, hatinya terasa...sakit? Atau mungkin hampa? Seakan ada sesuatu yang menghilang dari hidupnya, sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya.

_**Tapi, mengapa?**_

Bukankah seharusnya dia bahagia? Bukankah inilah yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke sejak awal? Toh, yang diinginkannya akhirnya tercapai...iya, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bukankah aku pernah membicarakan ini denganmu, Sasuke?"

Hatake Kakashi menatap murid yang berdiri tertunduk di depannya dengan tenang. Garis bawahi kata tenang. Meskipun memang perawakannya benar-benar tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun, laki-laki yang sering mendapatkan panggilan 'Kakashi-sensei' dari muridnya kini tidak setenang penampilan luarnya.

Pemuda bergelar Jounin itu sangat marah. **Benar-benar** sangat marah.

"Tepat di tempat ini," Kakashi mengangkat tangannya menunjuk lantai dari atap rumah sakit yang sedang dipijaknya, "aku telah memperingatkanmu, Sasuke. Teknik yang kuajarkan padamu, _Chidori_, bukan sembarang jurus yang bisa kau gunakan semaumu. Aku mengajarkannya supaya kau bisa melindungi orang-orang yang berharga untukmu, seperti Sakura dan Naruto!"

"Dan apa yang sekarang terjadi, hah? Kau menggunakannya dua kali pada Naruto! Yang pertama sempat kucegah...tapi yang ini!?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau lebih memilih kekuatan yang tak berarti apa-apa dibandingkan dengan persahabatanmu sendiri, orang yang peduli padamu dan memanggilmu sahabatnya?! Untuk yang kali ini, kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Dahi Kakashi mengkerut mendengar tak ada balasan dari yang sedang ditegur. Memang tujuan utama Kakashi membawa Sasuke ke atap adalah untuk menenangkan si pemuda Uchiha setelah pertengkaran 'kecil'-nya dengan Kiba. Tapi jelas si pemilik sharingan di mata kirinya itu tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri untuk memarahi muridnya.

Bagaimana bisa ia tenang-tenang saja? Menganggap tak terjadi apa-apa, mengingat kini satu muridnya telah tiada, meninggal untuk selamanya. Dan itu bisa dikatakan karena bocah yang berada di depannya, muridnya sendiri juga.

"Apa kau mendengarku, Sasuke? Kau tahu kalau kau ini sangat-" Dan ucapan Kakashi terpotong sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu."

Sedikit terkejut, Kakashi tak sengaja bergumam, "A-apa?"

Si pemuda bermata onyx itu kini mengangkat kepalanya, pandangan matanya dengan berani tertuju mantap pada gurunya. "Kalau kau ingin bilang bahwa akulah penyebab si Dobe itu mati, baiklah aku akan mengatakannya dengan jelas. Akulah yang telah membunuh Naruto dan aku tidak peduli akan hal itu. Puas?"

Sang Jounin yang mendengar itu pun menimpali, "Kau berbohong."

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke mengernyit, "Bagian mana yang kau tak percaya? 'Aku yang membunuh Naruto' atau 'akulah penyebab si Dobe mati'?"

Kakashi menggeleng, "Bukan, bukan keduanya. Maksudku, saat kau berkata bahwa kau tidak peduli."

"HAH!" cibir si pemuda Uchiha, "Kau tahu apa, Kakashi? Memangnya sejak kapan aku peduli dengan si bodoh itu?"

Sasuke benar-benar tak berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan tak berguna ini lagi. Seluruh mood-nya yang masih tersisa tadi sudah hancur akibat si Inuzuka sialan itu. Dia tidak ingin dibuat jengkel lagi, apalagi oleh gurunya sendiri. Dan dengan itu ia membalikkan tubuhnya, bergegas menuju ke arah tangga di sebelah pojok atap. Sebelum-

"Kau memang tak pernah berkata bahwa kau peduli, Sasuke." Balas Kakashi dengan cepat, "Tapi kau menunjukkannya...dengan caramu sendiri."

Ucapannya sukses membuat si pemuda berambut hitam menghentikan langkah kakinya, "Jangan sok mengenalku, Hatake."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Sasuke. Hanya saja...," Kakashi tersenyum getir, "...melihatmu seperti ini, aku tidak dapat berhenti berpikir kalau kau itu sama sepertiku dulu."

"Dan kau berpikir bahwa aku peduli hanya karena aku sama denganmu?" balas Sasuke merendahkan. "Kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku peduli dengan Naruto?"

"_Maa.._ Kalau kau benar-benar tak peduli pada Naruto, kenapa kau melindunginya waktu itu dari serangan hunter-nin saat kita bertarung dengan Zabuza?" Sasuke menggigit sudut bibirnya mendengar ini.

"Dan kenapa kau memberikan _bento_-mu pada Naruto saat dia terikat waktu ujian bel dariku, hm, Sasuke?"

Belum sempat yang ditanya menjawab, Kakashi sudah memberikan jawabannya terlebih dahulu, "Jangan bilang padaku bahwa karena kalian hanyalah rekan satu tim. Jelas..., kau ini peduli padanya."

_Diam! _"Aku tak peduli padanya! Aku tak peduli pada si Dobe itu!"

Wajah Kakashi berubah menyelidik, " Benarkah?"

"Kalau begitu, katakan padaku, Sasuke. Lalu, mengapa kau sangat panik saat Naruto tak sadarkan diri waktu aku menemukan kalian? Mengapa kau terburu-buru untuk kembali ke Konoha, padahal kau pertama-tama berniat meninggalkan desa kita?"

_Diam! DIAM! _Batin Sasuke berteriak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Si pemuda pemilik doujutsu sharingan itu hanya bisa menelan pertanyaan Kakashi tanpa membalas balik.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Sasuke? Kau tak mau menjawab? Atau jangan-jangan...kau-"

Ya, kenapa dia tak mau menjawab? Kenapa dia tak membalas pertanyaan Kakashi? Mungkin mudah saja jawabannya. Hal itu dikarenakan-

"-kau tak tahu jawabannya?"

Dan kedua mata onyx itu membulat. Dia bukannya tidak mau menjawab, tapi dia tidak bisa. Ya, dia tak tahu jawabannya, kenapa ia melakukannya. Seakan tubuhnya memiliki pikiran sendiri, tangan dan kakinya bergerak membawa tubuh Naruto.

Waktu itu, ia benar-benar sangat takut. Kepalanya pening, ia tak bisa berpikir dengan jelas. Satu dipikirannya, hanyalah keselamatan Naruto.

_Deg! _Apakah ini berarti...dia peduli pada Naruto? Peduli pada gadis itu?

Melihat perubahan wajah pemuda di depannya, Jounin berambut abu-abu itu merasa Sasuke sudah mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Tersenyum tipis, Kakashi berkata sekali lagi, "Kau peduli pada Naruto, Sasuke. Jangan menghindar lagi...Naruto juga peduli padamu, kau tahu? Dia banyak berkorban untukmu."

Mendengar perkataan Kakashi, seketika raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi gelap. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya rapat-rapat, "Ya, dan Itulah mengapa aku sangat membenci si bodoh itu..."

Dan dengan itu, ia berjalan menghadap tembok yang berada di sebelah kiri atap. Dengan sekuat-kuatnya, ia tak ragu melayangkan kepalan tangan itu menghantam ke tembok di sebelah kirinya, membentur dengan suara keras.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi bergerak cepat ke arah Sasuke, berniat mengurus luka di tangannya. Tapi dengan cepat si pemuda yang terluka itu menampis lengan Kakashi, tidak mau menerima pertolongan dari gurunya.

Ditatapnya kepalan tangan yang kini terlumuri darahnya sendiri. Ia meremas tangannya semakin kuat, membuat darah yang keluar semakin deras.

"Si bodoh itu...si bodoh itu... KENAPA IA SELALU SAJA SEENAKNYA SENDIRI!?"

Luapan emosi yang selama ini ditahannya jebol begitu saja, "MEMANGNYA DIA PIKIR DIRINYA ITU SIAPA, HAH?! BISA-BISANYA IA SENGAJA MENGALAH BEGITU SAJA! KALAU DIA PIKIR AKU AKAN MENYESAL SETELAH MEMBUNUHNYA, DIA SUDAH MENDAPATKANNYA SEKARANG!"

Suara tawa menghiasi ruangan terbuka itu, "APA KAU PUAS, NARUTO? HAHAHA! KAU SUDAH PUAS SEKARANG, HAH, DOBE? APA KAU TERTAWA SEKARANG, MELIHATKU SEPERTI INI KARENA KAU MATI KARENA AKU, BODOH?"

Setelah berteriak sekuat tenaga, kedua kakinya melemas, serasa tak dapat menahan beban tubuhnya lagi. Si pemuda raven jatuh berlutut menghadap tembok di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya tergeletak di atas lantai menopang tubuhnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menyentuh tembok. Kepalanya menghadap ke bawah, menatap lantai dingin di bawahnya.

Dan tidak terasa, kedua matanya pun mulai terasa lembab. Sasuke menangkap bulir air jatuh dalam penglihatannya di atas lantai...keringatkah?

Apakah hujan sedang turun? Kenapa kedua pipinya terasa basah? Apakah pipinya terluka saat pertarungannya dengan Naruto?

Tidak, dia salah. Itu bukan hujan, darah, ataupun keringat. Setetes air matalah yang turun membasahi kulit pipinya, diikuti oleh tetesen-tetesan berikutnya.

Terakhir kali dia menangis, adalah waktu ia menyaksikan ayah dan ibunya dibunuh tepat di depan matanya. Setelah itu, Sasuke tak pernah mengeluarkan air mata. Tidak pernah. Bahkan saat mengunjungi kedua makam orang tuanya, ia tidak pernah menangis lagi.

Seakan kelopak matanya sudah kering, kelenjar air matanya sudah tak dapat mengeluarkan butiran air mata lagi.

Lalu, kenapa ia sekarang menangis seperti anak yang cengeng?

Dihantamkannya lagi kepalan tangannya dengan tembok, menciptakan retakan pada permukaannya. Terus dan terus...sampai kedua lengannya ditahan oleh gurunya.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Kakashi..." Titah Sasuke pelan. Seolah tak mendengar peringatan si pemuda yang lebih muda di hadapannya, yang diperintah tetap menahan lengan Sasuke dalam cengkramannya.

Ia lalu menggerakan tangannya yang bebas. Menepuk punggung Sasuke pelan, berharap bisa menenangkan si pemuda. "Tak biasanya kau seperti ini, Sasuke..."

Kakashi tersenyum penuh makna, "Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal, tak pernah se-emosional ini."

Si pemilik nama tak menjawab, memalingkan wajahnya menatap Kakashi saja tidak. Pikirannya melayang.

Salah satu alasan bagi Sasuke untuk menjadi kuat, adalah supaya ia bisa melindungi orang yang berharga baginya. Tidak kehilangan mereka lagi, seperti ayah dan juga ibunya.

Tapi ia telah melupakan hal itu, dan malah fokus ke tujuannya yang lain.

Dan sekarang ia baru menyadari, bahwa Naruto adalah satu dari orang-orang yang berharga untuknya. Satu-satunya sahabatnya...seperti saudaranya sendiri.

Namun sang sahabat tersebut kini telah pergi, mati di tangannya sendiri. Seharusnya ia melindungi Naruto, bukan malah membunuhnya.

Apakah ini artinya ia telah gagal? Apakah Sasuke telah gagal? Dan ia sekarang baru berpikir. Kalau begitu, untuk apa ia menjadi kuat, kalau demi itu ia harus membunuh orang yang penting di hidupnya?

Ia pembunuh...Ia MONSTER! Tak ada bedanya dengan kakaknya, hanya demi kekuatan membunuh sendiri sahabat satu-satunya. Tidak salah Kakashi memarahinya, tidak salah si Inuzuka dan semua orang menyalahkannya.

Karena memang dia yang membunuh Naruto...untuk kekuatan. Jadi, apa gunanya sekarang sharingan yang sempurna kalau ia harus kehilangan seseorang yang berarti untuknya? Seseorang yang sangat peduli padanya?

Persetan dengan sharingan seperti Itachi! Dia tidak butuh kekuatan terkutuk itu, yang dia butuhkan adalah rekan timnya sekarang, Uzumaki Naruto!

Tapi...apakah mungkin sang sahabat itu kembali? Apakah mungkin Sasuke dapat melihat kedua mata milik si gadis Dobe itu terbuka lagi?

Entah apa yang merasukinya, ia mulai menggumam. Entah pada siapa, pada dirinya sendiri atau pada Kakashi.

"Banyak yang mengatakan, bahwa penyesalan selalu datang di saat terakhir..."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, "Aku tak pernah meminta untuk takdir yang seperti ini. Aku juga tak pernah meminta si bodoh itu untuk menolongku, membantuku menemukan jalanku kembali..."

Lanjutnya, "Tapi...tapi kenapa ia selalu keras kepala!? Kenapa demi seseorang sepertiku...dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya? Membiarkan cita-citanya menghilang begitu saja? Kenapa dia masih tersenyum di saat terakhir...padahal akulah orang yang membunuhnya, SAHABATNYA SENDIRI!"

Dan saat itulah...seorang Hatake Kakashi menjadi bungkam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

Selama beberapa bulan ia memimpin timnya, Kakashi sudah dapat menerka bagaimana karakteristik dan sifat dari setiap muridnya. Dan menurut hasil kesimpulannya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pribadi yang dapat menutupi perasaannya dengan sempurna. Si pemuda raven itu akan selalu dapat menjaga emosinya, terlebih lagi ia tak akan menunjukkan sosok lemahnya pada orang lain.

Tapi...tapi apa yang sekarang ia lihat? Saat ini, di hadapannya, di depan matanya sendiri, sosok yang menurutnya tak akan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya itu sangatlah rapuh dan diliputi penyesalan.

Penyesalan memang selalu terlambat...semua manusia pasti mengalaminya, tak terkecuali satu orang pun. Termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Kalau saja waktu itu dia lebih cepat… Kalau saja seperti itu, mungkin Obito tidak akan-

_KREEKK_

Suara decitan pintu terdengar, membuat kedua shinobi yang sedang berlutut mencari asal bunyi tersebut.

Sosok gadis berambut pink sebahu muncul dari pintu tangga tersebut. Kelopak mata gadis itu masih sembab, dikarenakan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya keluar sebelumnya.

Raut wajahnya tak bisa ditebak. Yang jelas, ia sangat kelelahan setelah berlari-lari mencari dua shinobi yang ternyata ada di tempat ini

Kedua mata emerald itu menangkap dua sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya, dengan segera ia berteriak, "Sasuke-kun! Kakashi-sensei!"

Kedua shinobi itu pun segera bangun dari posisi mereka. Pengecualian untuk Sasuke, yang bangkit dari posisi berlutut menjadi berjongkok dan tertunduk, dengan tangan kanannya yang beristirahat di atas pahanya.

"Ah, Sakura…. Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi pada si pemilik nama.

Haruno Sakura mengatur napasnya, berharap paru-parunya kembali bekerja teratur supaya ia dapat memberitahukan berita yang selama ini ia ingin sampaikan pada dua orang di hadapannya. Berita yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Di-dia...dia hidup kembali! Naruto...dia kembali bernapas!" Seketika itu, perkataan Sakura berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sang pemuda Raven dengan segera mengangkat kepalanya.

Dan dua pasang manik hitam hanya bisa membelalak dalam diam, setelah mendengar perkataan yang meluncur dari bibir anggota tim mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: **Um.. Jujur, waktu udah selesai bikin terus baca chapter ini, saya galau banget. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, chapter ini mesti eksis buat chapter selanjutnya. Saya udah berusaha mungkin gak buat Sasuke OOC, walaupun di sini si Sasuke saya buat emosional banget. Akhirnya di chap ini keinginan saya terwujud ngebuat Sasuke nyesel! Setelah selama ini liat gimana usaha Naruto buat nolongin Sasuke mati-matian dianggap sampah ama si pantat ayam(*di-chidori), saya setuju sama **Icha Clalu Bhgia** pengen ngamuk sama Sasu sebagai author di fic ini!

Oh, iya, ada yang mau saya kasih tau di sini plus jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ada di kotak review:

1) Chapter kali ini chap terakhir saya bikin chara2 pada sedih. Jadi, gak perlu nyediain kotak tisu waktu baca chapter berikutnya, soalnya gak akan ada sedih2 na lagi… Tapi masih kemungkinan, sih. Saya juga belum gitu yakin sebenarnya hehehe. Peace, bro….(V)

2) Soal pairing…..saya sih mantep sasufem!naru (meski masih bete sama sasu). Bagi yang fans gaafem!naru, dengan berat hati saya ucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Chemistry antara sasu sama naru soalnya lebih berasa, sih. Setuju banget sama, **yuto**^^ Tapi tenang, ada momen naru sama gaara nanti^^ Tentunya ada saingan buat ngerebutin naru, biar mampus si pantat ayam! (*di-chidori lagi) Ada yang punya usul? Neji atau Shika, mungkin? Hm.. O y jngn khawatir, saya gk begitu fans sakura. Jadi kemungkinan sasusaku tuh nol banget.

3) Cliffhanger lagi ya? Hehehe…. saya emang suka sama cliffhanger, harap dimaklumi. Bukannya saya yang mau sih sebenarnya, kepaksa soalnya bag yang bisa dipotong selalu cliffhanger.

4) Soal update….saya tergolong orang yang sibuk banget (beneran, loh^^) Jadi harap maklum kalau saya lambat kayak siput ngupdate ini fic. Mungkin klo soal ngupdate saya itu selalu tergantung sama mood, **Hanako-chan45**. Di chap ini Hanako dibikin mau nangis lagi gak? Hehehe X)

5) Mohon maaf dulu, ya, readers. Kemungkinan saya bakal hiatus lagi….. Jadi, maybe ini fic terakhir dari saya sebelum masuk masa hiatus. Kalau ada liburan lama, mungkin saya bakal ngupdate lagi kayak liburan lebaran sekarang ini XDD Dan saya gak bakal tinggalin atau ngapus fic ini, kok. Btw readers mau happy end atau sad ending? Hehehe~

**Terima Kasih Banyak** bagi yang udah setia baca dan nge-review sampai sekarang, apalagi yang muji saya (terharu banget loh)….. saya gak bakal ngelupain jasa dan- (kayak mau apa aja -_-") Ya…intinya saya thanks banget….semoga chap kali ini bikin minna-san semakin suka dengan fic pertama saya di naruto ini.

**At last, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**NO FLAME PLEASE, THANK YOU^^ AND SEE YOU AGAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Sincerely**,

**Austine Sophie**

**Long Kiss Goodbye**


End file.
